Crhonologie de l univers
thumb|center|282px|''bonjour c est le calendrier des pompier 2€'' notre univers se base sur un periode de plusieurs ere ou s enchaine different ages marquer par des evenements historiques importants periode antique center|''des zoulou de belgique'' la periode antique est le balbussiement de notre civilisation , cest une epoque sinistre et lointaine ou les homme ne communiquait que par grognement et honomatopes (ex : "hrmf") premier age '-105000 avant Thelicheking ': jesuschrist pere des francais cree notre monde '-100000 avant TLK ': les premier homme aparaisse et commence a coloniser ce qui sera plus tard la contree de reims , berceau de toute les civilisation '-90000 avant TLK ': les homme decouvre l u sage de leurs couille et commence a se els fourer dans le nez a la meme epoque le film scarface est tournee avec ta mere la grosse pute en premier role '-80500 avant TLK ': le premier homme palpe un sein , cela marque l entree dans le 2e age juste avant, decouverte de la pomme de terre bien d chez nous deuxieme age '-80400 avant TLK ': les premiere trace d ecriture apparaisse ainsi on decouvre les ecriture suivante sur le mur d une caverne : "comment on joue" '-80000 avant TLK ': le premier obese voit le jour cela marque l entree dans le troiseme age , ou les premier conflit aparaitront troisieme age '-79995 avant TLK ': le peuple obese se multiplie et commence a s etaler , mais les autre tribu commence a s en prendre a lui car il est plus faible : ce sont les premiere guerre '-75000 avant TLK ': la premiere caverne amenager est fonder celle ci prend le nom de La Louvière a la meme periode le premier cas de sexe entre chien et dinde est enregistrer '-70000 avant TLK ': apparition des autre principale caverne amenager : Los Angeles, biscarosse et Lille enfin la region de reims qui a vu naitre la vie se develope elle aussi et le premier batiment est construit : la cathedrale ; cela marque l entree dans le 4e age quatrieme age '-50000 avant TLK ': debut de la guerre des clan entre Los Angeles et biscarosse plus de 20 homme sont mobiliser ainsi que des char d assaut '-49998 avant TLK ': fin de la guerre des clan biscarosse ressort vainqueur avec 2-0 sur la 90eme minute '-9000 avant TLK ': la premiere version de La chanson de CrettindeTouque est creer et pour la premiere fois interpreter sur le plateau de THe Voice cinquieme age '-5000 avant TLK ': il ne s est rien passer de special tout le monde s est developer tranquileement : cette anee apparition du prophete Jacques Chirac qui anonce la venue prochaine d un homme venu des cieuxx '-4000 avant TLK ': invention du front national '-3000 avant TLK ': assassinat de 2pac amaru shakkur the-best-rappeur '-2050 avant TLK ': le premier couple gay s encule sa marque la fin du 5e age sixieme age '-1500 avant TLK ': la premiere brasserie est construite toutefois comme le houblon et pas encore inventer sa sert a quedalle '-574 avant TLK ': le film 50 nuance de grey est annoncer '-32 avant TLK ': invention du Houblon An 0 ': avenement de Thelicheking Ier sur la terre des homme ou il niqua 57 vierge et fuma un tcho rail de coco sa parole fut etendu a travers le monde entier cela marque la fin de la periode antique et aussi avenement de Sylvain Durif alias Le Grand Monarque 1er ere ''la premiere ere est une periode de profond bouleeversement les peremiere societe vraiment cultive et moderne tel que nous les connaisont commence a aparaitre et surtout ya un max de sein premier age 'An 12 ': johny nguyem empereur des barbare des terre ngula chasse le premier dragon et fait un repose couile avec ses ecaille 'an 21 ': la citee de lille subit les ataque d un ordre de chevalier defoncer apeler les gros cassecouile de la louviere 'an 54 ': pour la premiere fois un gros mange sa barbe on pase alors au second age secong age 'an 121 ': larepublique democratique de los angeles envoie ses force sspeciale aler chercher des noire sur les iles pour les faire travailer dans ses plantation de charbon 'an 131 ': apparition des mangecouile de californie crise du cours du sucage de bite a los angeles 'an 157 ': un fils de pute taxe ses premiere thune au parking de biscarose sa signe l fin du second age 2er ere center|550px le 2er ere est une periode de conquete et de grand bouleversement , les cite commence a se developer et les peuple commence a s enculer mutuelement de plus cete periode est profondement marquer par le courant de penser des fils de pute premier age 'an 188 ': la guerre des homo contre les nazi debute, s en suit alors des acharnement politic. hitlere est promu vice-roi de la louviere, dit le roi sous la lasagne. second age 'an 189 ': avenement du heros national Ralgoor, dit le paladin de Reims 'an 195 ': les dragon envahise la Terre depuis le portail de la Bière, ouvert par francois DAmiens 'an 197 ': genocide des magencouille de californie par les groslards a binocles 'an 199 ': la Bière devien le symbol de laa Terre Third age 'an 205 ': le chaveliet Ralgoor ramene se s troupe en belgique pour renforcer la securiter '''an 207 : hinkels suce sa premiere bitte an 216 ': un homme baise une chevre ce qui l inspire a ecrire le bouquin intituler Les evangile '''an 241 ': Harry Potter enfile le choixpeau, il est directement promu président de Serpentar quatrieme age 'an 268 ': l epoque neo nazi prend fin et cele des neo geek commence '''an 277: ' '''for the horde fiffth age '''an 279 ': ta gueule sixeme age an 298 : Bruce Lee décède d'un oedème cérébral suite à une réaction allergique à des tranquilisants mineurs 7e age an 341 : Thorfïnn Cul-de-Chêne arache les moustache dun dragon a main nue an 362 : Wiwiwiwiwiwiw ouvre le meilleeur resotrant du monde et son oberje : "le cul dshezam" huiteme age an 369 : debut de la guerre de thelicheking contre hinkels an 374 : les armee de hinkels envahisse la pologne sans declaration de guere oficiele et le droit de vote des noir est interdit an 375 ''': fin de la guerre thelicheking vs hinkels avec egalitee '''an 384 : la 2e ere prend fin avec l aparition des chou de brusels dans les potagers de belgick 3er ere thumb|center|550px the ere n°3 est marquer par de nombreuse conquete ainsi que de profond bouleverseement dans les societe developper premier age an 401 : Arthas thelichking Ier sucombe a une rupture d anevrisme et dune hypothermie suivi d un coma ethilique theclichkinge212 vide alors toute ses larme dan le Rhône et comence a publier des video youtube (ce soir sain row 3 on va faire les fous) 2e age an 405 : Jozeph créer et ouvre le projet Valboisé sur lunation a la foret d elwynn . Peut apres la region se fai envahier par Chevaliet, Laboureur et Foorgeron. le lendemin sur le forum de la place, des tomate leur son jeter desus en public. an 412 : Bouli le Roi Dieu des barbars naqui en ce meme temp et la derniere marche des Ent en isengard est efectuer. an 421 : Ben Laden meurs du sidda an 432 ': redaction de Formule magique : coment utiliser l essence de troll troisieme age '''an 488 ': le jeu de carte Magic voi le jour en cete ere 'an 491 ': avenement de Lord de la grossebite dit simplet de belgique chef de guere belge 'an 521 ': Sunn sors pour la premier foi de sa cave ppour aler s acheter une nouvel carte graphick et qelqe RPG boooks quatrieme agge '''an 597 : Frye shield nait de l u nion de Blackdemon299 et de whiteangelle6 an 598 : il seme la tereur dan le de -sur-planche an 599 ': debut de la prise de recul de sunn '''2 semaine plustard ': fin de la prise de recul de sunn ce gros porc se remet a wow , ce la marque la fin du 4e age cinqieme age 'an 601 ': la 3ere ere s acheve lorsque barako bama se fai elire empereur des sAmérique 4er ere center|550px the 4er ere est marquer par le developement des ville et vilage en cite de plus de nombreux heros naquire pendant cette periode premier age 'an 602 ':le dragon AiledeMort se fai penetrer le cul par un mosin nagant '''an 603 : tykylevits sor son 1er tube : "chante les sardinne" an 612 : Harry potter remporte la coupe de feue deusiemeage an 701 : Dieu créa les chats an 743 : christoppphe colombe decouvre la louviere troisieme age an 759 : la louviere est submerger de bougnouls, le code 1 2 1 2 est employé an 788 :: hitlers ouvrela boutique "lampins&Souvenirs" a charleroi an 801 : Ip-Man est malade an 821 ''': la dinastie Tching Tchang Tchong prend fin dan toute l asie '''an 833 : joseph staline nait 4ere age an 847 : le tsunami ravage la thailand an 895 : les freres lumieres creent la 1eme lampe an 899 ''': les juifs sont créé '''an 907 : Bruce Lee renait de ses cendres an 956 : Hong kong est rebatisé : Jmen Bales Klawi 5e agge an 987 : Un suisse crer le jeu minecraffte an 989 : des zombi envahisen la louviere districte mais Bouli les terase tous en utilisant le Plus gros rot du monde lol, une formule interditte an 995 : hinkels a niquer sa mere an 995 et demi : on jou a unturned?? an 1000 : l extension wow burning crusade est lancer an 1005 : le premier cosplay de gandalf est creer 5er ere center|400px le 5e ere apres thelicheking est marquer par de nombreuse guerre et conflit et surtout par l avenement d un nouveau dieu sencer remplacer l ancien qui est mort au 2e ere premier age an 1016 ''': on joue '''an 1020 : le premier age pren deja fin a pattir de la disparition dtotal des donosaure de belgiquee 2e age an 1023 : la nouvel an chinoix est celebrer an 1026 : Chuck norris tourne dans la fureur du ddragon an 1031 ''': invention du premier trisomique '''an 1038 :: l'attentat des tours jumels de worldtrade centre a été eviter 3er age an 1052 : clint estawood nait an 1063 : jule cesar se fai assassinait an 1078 : hinkels nique son pere an 1081 : Marcel AAdams atribue a la biere belge Jupiler le titre d ela biere le plus vendu an 1099 : un chinois se retrouve asfixié dans un cybercafer apres avoir jouer a wow 25heure d afiler an 1100 : naarendale, fils d'araggorn, fils d arathor, fils d arthas fils d'ilidan, fils de shezam nait an 1112 : prise de la bastille 4th age an 1130 : creation du studiio Ubisdoft an 1142 : attentat en france enver les desinateur de JeSuisCharly, les desinateur on ete areter et Koulibaly et ss complice ont eter promu ministers of the world an 1160 : Claude Francois créer YouTube an 1165 : a madagascar unne nouvel regle s impose et interdi tout sucage de bite entre famille 4ere et demi age an 1172 : Charlie chaplin met en place le prermier antivirus Avg tuneup178 an 1175 ''': marcedoire invente la macedoine (lol) '''an 1180 : marinlin monoro se suicide en sucan la Pluse grosse bite du monde lol an 1191 : for the hhorde an 1197 : kim jung un interprete gangnam style pour la premiere fois en se branlant sur la muraille de chine grace a sa il devient proprietaire de youtube an 1200 : indiana jones decovure le cranne de cristal meth age n°5 an 1212 apres the licheking ''': avenement du dieu sous la montagne JeanMarie-lepen cela marque la fin de la 5e ere et le passage a une nouvelles '''an 1218 : Ot geneasis fai fureur avcec son tube de l'été : im inloeve with the herro an 1222 : ennio morricone celebre le mariage de sa jeune file 1 jour apres : ennio morricone se suicide avec un violon cela marque la fin du 5ère aire 6ere èreCatégorie:Bibliotheque pousiereuse la 6ere ere eapres thelochking est une ere ou les tiserand seron mis a l honeur. le magasine Vogue edite sa premiere page consacrer au tissu (le tissu permet au home de rester au chaud) prems age an 11 apres JM-lepen ''': la fanfiction de ta mere la grosse chienne est tourner , elle est interdite en salle au mali et a cuba '''an 13 apres JM lepenn : hitlerr assasine JM Lepen, on ne sai toujour pas de nos jour qui est l asasssin, cela marque la fin de la mode "on compte les anner a partir de JM lepen maitnenant" an 1229 : obelix divorce d asterix pour aler enculller un mennir tranquilemeent an 1255 : herggé, celebre desinateur nait dexeme age an 1292 : Victor hugo se pince la pbite a l aide d un crabe ans 1302 : le monde se fai envahir par l armer de mongols de Atilah the Uno an 1320 : JRRTolkkien tourne le film de la trilogy "The senor of The Anneaux" an 1332 : le Christ cosmiqque créa wrakjo an 1344 ': discours legendaire de seb la frite au portail sombre ou il declare a ses troupe : "''c est un muusulman hi hi hi hah aha" '''ann 1350 : Gregoirr potte,r fils de harry, construi le premier portable Aliennware trieme age an 1368 : la meere Michel se fai encuuler par son chat an 1369 : le pape JeanPol 2 enncule le chat de la mre Michel et se mange 8 siecle de prison dan sa sal geûl an 1401''' : tg'' ''an 1430 : la coco est interdite en beglique du nord'' ''an 1432 : giovanni -guiseppePizza crer la toute'' remier pizza marghetrita quatre age an 1450 : un vieu sage fou predi que la 7e ere sera dite l ere futur, on ne sai cependan pas pourquoi an 1462 : gerard depar2 echange sa nacionalitéer francaise contre la nactionaliter russe '''''le lendeamin : il devien Tsar de russie ann 1473 : les sardines chantent care ele sont serrer au fond d une boite an 1479 ''': les attenta de charlie hebdo retentisse '''an 1500 : robocop est tourner en alaska mais le projet n aboutissa jamais, cela marque la fin du 6ere ere 7ere ere "dit l ere futur" le 7e ere aest consacrer au souLEVEMENT des robot. bouli créaa la mode robottique et ses premier fanboys arive en masse. le steeampunk est inviter pendan cete ere masi on ne sai plus exactement quand, desole :S 1ere age an 1501 : Bouli decide de devenir cyborg, du coup c est la mode des robot, l epock se surnome "l ere future" an 1 apres the rise of Bouli : Jerermy Krog//aréus crer Dofus an 5 apres the rise of Bbouli : qui heberg l appelle? an 12 apres the rise ob Foulli : Bouli interdis de stipuler son nom lorsquon parle de date an 20 apres the rise of ''': hinkels suce sa seconde bitee '''an 1525 : KING Albert 3 interdi de dire "an 20 after le rise of", tout redevin normal, cela marque the end of 1ere age second âge an 1552 : la premire voiture volante prend vie an 1556 ''': naissance de levieuenrobe celui ci fonde le fief de saint-petersbourg en autriche-hongrie '''an 1560 : Johnny fulguro-geule se coupp la bitte avec un ciseau an 1572 : un homme tente d assasiner la lune, il se prend une peine de 5 jousr de taule an 1580 : andreï moustachdecuivre forme le first Taudis an 1597 ''': johny giuseppe jo alias alexandre dumas part en ermitage sur la colline de l ouest de biscarosse thirdage '''an 1601 : flapy bird est interdi d utilsiation, les rageu pleures an 1608 : eddy malou edite son oeuvre : "la congolexicomatisation de ta sale mere la sale putte de negre" an 1612 : Goldorak s auto suce ann 1630 (dite anner de la vbite) :: le calendrier maya indique que cete aner, un max de biite alai se sucer, en efet on compte 9.856.654 k de bite sucer cete aner-la age 4 an 1648 ': hittler pren Altaarus en leverette '''an 1650 ': wilfried Nezpointu gifle Gandhhi en public, ce dernier se fai executer 2 '''an 1662 : thales crer son theoreme a la conn an 1669 ''': resurection de 2pac amaru shakkur the-best-rapeur numero1 il sort le tube "tout le monde veut des love" 5age '''an 1670 : Napoléon Bonappartement créer la Ffrance du nord an 1678 : publication de Tintin au Tibet an 1680 : Errnest Neswingway confectione la machine a ramoner dans le temps ab 1689 : Obelix crer la trilogie StarWARs year 1700 : stay you were sixxth age aan 1710 : bill clinto annonce sa prochene serie intituler : "the brking bads" an 1719 : la technologiee evolue avec an 1722 : hinkls ouvre son cadeau d nooel : le petit chhimiste an 1730 : la fin d ela 7ere ere est marquer avec l aparition de la Mmerguez 8ere ere "dit la fin du monde" periode de trouble, le monde ne se porte plu tres bien, il part en vrille (ou en couile come on di a la louvier ^) premiet age an 1745 : varian werynn ouvre le portail des tenebre et libere une armee de demon quid evaste le monde an 174'''6 : les forces de la louviere se rasemble pour contrecarrer les plan de varian '''an 1750 : les dragon de l obesiter interagissen avec les louvierois et entrene la defaite des demon, varian se suicide a l issu de la guere 2eage aneer 1756 : johny haliday gagne le disque d or du meileur acteur 1760 : le king albert 2 assassine mickel jacksons an 1768 ''': sylvain duriff mene la marche pacfiique, de nombreu hipi le rejoigne '''an 1780 : thomas edison invente le premiere machine a ecrire an 1789 ''': Ilidan hurlerage tombe dan un coma prolongé troisieme ages '''an 1801 : jacqouille la fripouille an 1812 ''': tobey Maguire retabli la fin du monde apres avoir tourné Spiderman 5 '''an 1815 : Sageras the noir titan replonge le monde dan l apocalypse, cela marque la fin de la fin du mlonde et le debu de la post apocalypse 9et ere "dit la neo apocaslip")) les louvieroi sontoccuper a reconstruire le monde ayan été fraper par un apocalypse procche. premie age an 41 apres l avenement de ta mere la pute ': la saison 5 de the walking dead sort officielement en VF an 1840 : les zombi s instale a la louviere pour siroter des biere, quelques un on ete reperer a reims, a biscarose et a douai egalement an 1843 : call of duty zombie sors dan tute les sale de cinema americain an 1850 : les grand majissien creent un portaim menan a un monde paralele ou il pourait vivre en security (le mdp pour enter :> Faucon84) 2e ; age '''an 1855 ': le temps des chevalier est revolu '''an 1862 : Saroumannthegrey creent les orcs brasseurs an 1873 ''': le trafic de coco est intetrdis dans tout le comerce monddiale '''an 1878 : les noirs sont interdits en amériques, toute colaboration avec eux est punie seveerement 3 eme age an 1880 : les macon du coeur reconstruise le monde apres le cataclysme precedent an 1882 : Gilbeert montanié taxe la construction de batiments an 1890 : Franck Jerusalem ordone au moudjihhad la destruction de toute les mosquéées an 1899 : les dragon envahicent bordeciel, la guere est declarer, AU COMBAT 4e age an 1902 ': hinkles suce sa 3ere bite '''an 1922 ': J-F Copé rebatiste la louviere : la louviere distrcite '''an 1930 : les humains fetent le nouvel an an 1941 : le fabricant de ferrari arete la production pour cause de faillite 10ere ere dite "l age de bittes" cete periode est dédié au sexe, et surtou a la bitte, objet de désir des feme depuis des generations.. premiere agge an 1945 : la Bitte devient 13symbole de la paix an 1947 : la mere de hinkels meurt d'un bouchtrou chronique (bouchage de tous les orifices) an 1952 : les japonais construse la muraile de chine ann 1960 : laurel et hardy se marient et ont 8 enfants tous només Warkjo 2 age anner 1965 : le King ALBERT 8 a abdiqué, Gor la Montagne sucede au pouvoiir de le Belgique an 1970 ''': JRR Tolken sors son roman 5 pages : "Le Hhobbbit" '''an 1972 : hitleer et joseph staliine organise un combat de catch mexicain a la louviere, il etait de la partie an 1980 : le roi sorcier d angmar détrui j stalinne troieme ages an 1985 : la guerre de la bitte comence, toute les biite son mise en 40aine an 1991 : Joseph Belgebitte, jeune redacteur est afiché en premier page du magazine Playboyy ans 1995 : les bitte fructue dan le monde, les annus se prepare a leur dechirement an 2000 : Zeus met un terme a la guere des bitte et les libere de leur envoûtement 11ere ere ere thumb|550x550px|centre epouque de catastrophe, de nombreu dessastre frape la terre, des fai divers interviene entre temps premier age an 2001 ''': Matrix est en tournee dans toute la france '''an 2005 : incendie a Douaix, tou les habitan son evacuéé vcers la louviere qui s emplifie an 2007 : rien an 2009 : CHRistopphe dechavane perd les pedale et insulte tou les noirs en live sur TFF1 2ere age an 2011 : hinkles suce sa 4e bite et s achete un abonement premimum Brazzers à 69.99€/an an 2012 : les sorcier du monde paralele créer une faile spatiotemporel qui absorbe tou les grogeeks ans 2015 : World of Warcraft gagne le prix de meilleur MMORPG mondial 3th age an 2016 ''': le ministre de la culture france adopte un orphelin vietnamien '''an 2018 :: les cyborg contre-attack an 2022 : Bouli mange la mere a hinkles an 2030 : la comté est liberer, saurond est vincue an 2035 : une tempete ravage l Afrique et l englouti dans les abysse, la 11 ere prend faim (hhiihihi) 12ere 1 age tyh 13er ere dit "la perriode maudite" first age tageule 14nd ere dit "l epoq des muscles" permire age tg 15ere age premier age fermgeul 16st ere 1st age oui 17ere premier age gtt 20e aire 20 ere fini les conerie des age precendent, ici les vrai chose comence notament le developement des ville et marquer par quel que conflit comme d'hab anno 2077 an de grace cyberpnok 2077 es anoncer toute les geek sont en efervesence la sortie sorti bientot en avril 2020 un truc comme ca an 2079 franchesco alveres main-trouer est decapiter sur la place 911 de montécarlo par charly chaplin lors du tournage de film " Les Temps Contomporain" an 2087 Ar nold Schwarnegger meurt a 198 ans arpes avoir batu son record au bench press c'est a dire 952 kg bravo a lui mais l haltere la mal-heureusement ecraser et il meurt sous le choque, ses dernier mot a sa famille fure :a an 2089 naccer et muang et ready on l immense privilege de rejoindre le Taudis , un peu plus tard les blate son netoyer mais l incorigilbe naccer reste finalement apres concertation du council an 2092 - dit l'an Fuck Ta Mere emma louise rencontre enfin ready irl et s en suit une baise acharner. 9 mois plus tard elle enfante de 12 gosse apeler respectevement : franklin, frangin, frangipin, frangine, frangipart, francoisdamien, francoislembrouille, feracheval, flibustier, fiston, fist, fucking, farfadet, falafel, farfadel, ferrnandel, fricadele, fisdepute, f, facebook et funiculaire zn 2100 l'an 2100 se caracterise par l avenement des robot encore une fois et skynet est detruit encore une fois pour sauver la terre encore une fois an 2150 Donald trump se conecte sur le wiki pour ecrire ces mot : Greta thunberg son of bitch an 2152 hikles ce fils de pute bloque tout le monde et ne garde plus aucun contact avec le taudis il n est plus digne de figurer sur cette ligne du temp ce ptit enculer, cela marque la fin de la 20ière ére 21e ere (dit Le 20e siecle) la 21e ere est l' ere actuel dans lequel on vit actuelemnt. celle ci es caracteriser par le developement de ville, quelque conflit et l avenement de deux nouveau genre qui casse bien les couile an 2153 tout l monde se met a la muscu grace au reduc a bascifit, cela marque l'age de la muculation an 2156 ca y est le mouvement Vegan est lancer. le monde cede a la panique et des video de vache abatu sont difuser partout sur Youtube. cela atise bien evidement la colere des internote qui n hesite pas a les envoyer chier ces vegan de merde an 2156 non seulement y a ces ecolo qui nous fait chier et voila mitenant qu'arrive les LGBT (aussi appeller LGBTQISTEUFDPPDNTMBBCTG) les homo et les pede se revolte contre la terre pour rien et creer la Gay pride un festival tout aussi inutile ou on pratique des sacrifice en pleine journées an 2158 samir Hamiche remporte le titre de Mr Olympia grace a son physique impresionnant. 156 kg de muscle et 0.1 g de graisse lui font monter la 1er marche du podium an 2159 deuxieme titre d 'afiler de mr olympe pour mister Samir Hamiche et il decide de se retirer car il dit preferait aler nique au pute que de poser sur le podium devant des vieu chnok branlant an 2180 massimo ensabella rencontre Jean Claude Van damme et Claude Didebeek en meme temps. le surplus d emotion le rend raide dead. redemption an 2188 Fallait sy attendre hitler revient de plus bel et dirige maitnenat une armée de singe fievreux qui transmete rapidement la simian fiever qui engloutice le monde dans un carnage total. l ' ere des homme des terminer, le temps des singe est arrivé an 2194 une chauve souri et un singe s encule , un vampire ne alors dans une grote quelque part en algerie, il gagnera plus tard un pri nobel pour son invention des lunete cyberpunk avec ecrit trust no bitches, une comunauter se cree.... affAire a suivre